The present invention relates to a chain of the kind that comprises a plurality of interconnected and articulating links.
A length of chain typically comprises a plurality of interlaced link plates that are joined by transverse pins such that the links are able to articulate about the pins. One typical chain comprises inner links comprising a pair of parallel opposed inner link plates, the inner links being connected together along the length of the chain by means of outer link plates. The transverse pins extend between the opposed pairs of inner link plates and are arranged so as to interconnect the inner and outer link plates by passing through aligned holes in overlapping link plates. The pins are fixed relative to the outer link plates (by, for example, an interference fit) and the inner link plates are free to rotate on the pins.